The Adventures of Sailor Aquastar
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: I'm a sailor scout, basically a Yugioh,pkmn,sailormoon combo Please RandR COMPLETED!


The Adventures of Sailor Aquastar  
  
Let us first begin by introducing me. My real name or what I'm known as is Melissa K. Miller. I go to Domino High School with my friends Becky, Iva, Aaron, Mike, Matt, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, and Yugi. I am also friends with the Sailor scouts, Serena, Amy, Lita, Meena, Ray, and the cats Artemis and Luna. They go to a different school, though. The only time I see the sailor scouts is when it's time to save the world or for a meeting. I am 18, Senior in high school, have blue eyes, brown hair, and I am 5'9'' tall. I have over 50 different pokemon that I train when I find the time but my two side kicks that help me are Pikachu and Celebi. I also have a secret crush on an old Pharaoh named, Yami.  
  
How did it start? Well, me and Pikachu were running to get home (late for a scout meeting, of course) and some weird cloaked guy started hurting me. Then out of nowhere comes Yugi. "Get outta here Yugi, I can handle this mugger." He yelled some weird word and I blacked out. When I woke up the cloaked guy was gone and so was Yugi. There was a tall guy that kinda looked like Yugi there, though. I asked him what happened. All he said was "Are you alright? That mysterious person is gone now; you won't have to worry about him." I was thinking "Who is this guy? and, Wow he's dreamy, is he single?" He walked me the rest of the way and when I turned around to ask him something Yugi was there. I asked Yugi where that guy went and what happened. He told me everything and ever since I have been madly in love with Yami.  
  
Anyway on with the story. On Monday, May 3rd Yugi showed us all a flier on a Duelist Kingdom. It said that there would be an invitation to those elite duelists allowed to compete. Just then the bell rang and we all ran home to see if we got invitations. I looked in the mailbox and there was a package with my name on it and it was signed Industrial Illusions CEO, Maxamillion Pegasus. I opened it and there was a duelist glove, two star chips and three cards. Each one with a picture. There was one with a boat, star chips, blank card, and money on it.  
  
I went to school the next day and Yugi looked sad. Pikachu tried making funny faces but it didn't work. I asked him what was wrong and saw that he had the same thing I got. I asked what it was all about and he explained it to me. The blank card and the money card had to do with prizes. The money card said that the winner of Duelist Kingdom would be awarded 3 million dollars and Joey seemed extremely concerned with it. Tristan and Tea' just laughed at him. Anyway it seems that Pegasus was after Yugi's puzzle and Yugi had lost his grandpa. Pegasus had taken his soul with his millennium eye. I said "Oh, I know a little about the millennium items. Me and the sailors are looking in to it. Cheer up you know I'm going to be there with you."  
  
So time passed and we left for the duelist kingdom and I tell you Pikachu begged to go with me but I left her and Celebi with Serena. She was upset but I knew that I could trust Serena. As I left Serena said "Melissa don't forget your transformation wand, you might need it." "Oh yeah, I might run into more items." As I waved goodbye to Pikachu she knocked me over with her quick attack. "Pikachu, you know it's too dangerous. Who knows what we will run into and Pegasus could be big trouble." "Pika. Pikachu!"(Please let me come, I love you and I don't want to lose you). I ended up bringing Pikachu, who knows she could come in handy (she did). "Goodbye, take care of Celebi!"  
  
We were off! When we got there Pegasus showed up and the tournament started. I followed Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea'. As it turns out Tristan and Tea' had stowed away in order to be there for Yugi. Anyway Yugi was dueling Weevil and he shouted that weird word and guess who showed up? Yami and I was transfixed and attracted to him more than ever. When he defeated Yugi came back and we left.  
  
It continued like that for awhile and we ran into this prissy, full of herself girl named Mai. I talked with her and showed her my deck. "Wow! You have harpies ladies too, huh?" "Yup, that and dragons are my favorites." Mai and Tea' went off and Bakura come out from a bush and scared us. Then as we showed  
  
our favorite cards I told them mine was Mystical Elf. All of the sudden the Millennium Ring come out from under Bakura's shirt and he transformed into an evil spirit. "I know who you are! You're Ry." We all were sealed away and I blacked out. Later on I woke up and Joey, Tea', Tristan, and Yugi beside me. "What's going on?" Yugi said, "You're the Mystical Elf and my spirit, Yami has played you in face down defense mode." "Oh, we were all sealed in our favorite cards then. Well, I will just sit tight until Ryo attacks me then." Sure enough Ryo attacked with White Magical Hat and I popped out. Man, he was mad when he lost life points because my defense was higher. "Ha, that's what you get for hurting us and attacking me, the Mystical Elf! Hi, Yami. Let's cream this guy." "Right. Listen closely Yugi, use the power of the Dark Magician to send him to the Shadow Realm, NOW!" "Dark Magic Attack" "AHHHH!" Bam! We woke up and were all back to normal. Later Kaiba showed up and dueled Joey with his new duel disk system. After Joey lost I asked to take a stab at it. "Okay, I guess I can take on a whimpy girl." "Hey, who you calling whimpy? Let's go!" I got Blue Eyes on the first draw and creamed him. "What! Where did you get one?" "Hmm, I got mine from a special friend. By the way I actually have two." "Fine I will attack with mine. White Lightening Attack!" I defended with my labyrinth wall equipped with horn of light. Then I used Trap Hole. On the next turn I used shadow ghoul and subtracted his life points. "I win. Now apologize to Joey or else!" "I'm sorry I called you a whimpering dog, but that doesn't mean I'll respect you." He left and we went on our way.  
  
Well after two hard working weeks we finally made it to the castle. We ate supper, got our duelist letters, and went to bed. The next morning it was me versus Bandit Keith and his machines were just too much for me and I lost. "It's okay, Melissa," Yugi replied, "I know you tried your hardest. I guess it's up to me and Joey now." "Yup, good luck to you both." Well, as it turns out Yugi won against Joey and I was as transfixed as Tea' was. However, I was also eyeballing Yami with dreamy, heart set eyes. Enough with the love story though. A few more days passed and it was Yugi versus Pegasus. It was scary at first when Pegasus made the shadow realm globe but I just stood tight and joined in the friendship circle with Tea', Tristan, and Joey. We finally beat Pegasus but I felt sorry for him and soon found out about his deceased wife, Cecilia. I knew how he felt because I had lost my Grandma to cancer and we were so unbelievably close too. We hunted him down to see if he freed Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi's grandpa. I felt a weird sense of danger and ran ahead of everyone. As it turned out my sense was right.  
  
I got up the stairs of the tower just in time to see Ryo throw Pegasus against the wall. "I won and now I shall take your Millennium Eye!" "Oh no you won't, Ryo! Pikachu, electric shock on Pegasus." "Piiikaachuuuu!" "Star Planet Power!" Poof! "I am Sailor Aquastar. By the power of the Star, I shall punish you!" "What is going on here? You can not harm me. Prepare to die!" "NO! YOU prepare to be sealed forever in the shadow realm!" "SPIRIT CLEANSER!" "AHHHH!" "Huh, who are you?" "Welcome back, Bakura. Your ring is cleansed now and all that is left is its power. Go join Yugi and the others I've got to help Pegasus. By the way you can call me Sailor Aquastar." "Okay, I'll go wait with the others." Bakura left down the stairs to meet the others. "Pegasus, are you okay?" "Sailor Aquastar? What are you doing here, little girl?" "I just heard some commotion and Bakura ran past me. I didn't mean to intrude, but I thought maybe I could be of help. By the way I'm not little and I just saved your life." "You ruined my chance at a Millennium Item and more soul power. Now, I'll never get my precious Cecilia back." "Listen, I know how you feel I lost my grandma a year ago and besides it didn't look like you were going to get the ring anyway. It looked like the other way around to me." "You're right and thanks for saving me but how can I bring her back?" "I'm sure there will be some way to get her back, but right now remembering her is all I can suggest. I have to go. By the way, don't even think about capturing my soul or anyone else's. I will hunt you down if you do." So, I caught up with Yugi and the gang and we waited for Pegasus to award the prizes. He gave Yugi the money and The Ties of Friendship card. Yugi gave the money to Joey and we all left to find Mokuba and Kaiba. We were outside in the courtyard and Mokuba was with us. Just then Kaiba comes out and Mokuba runs to him, hugs him, and cries "Big Brother, you're here, you're here." I burst into tears and say "Oh how sweet." I glance at Joey and see his eyes misting up and I secretly offer him a tissue. "Come on Mokuba. Let's go my copter is waiting." "Can we have a ride?" I ask. "Sure, I owe you from when you beat me." So we all leave and when we get home I immediately run over to Serena's to pick up Celebi.  
  
"Was she good for you?" "Oh, yeah. No problem. So, how were things? Did you have to use your sailor scout powers?" "Yes, only once to save someone and it was nothing. Especially, with Pikachu there.  
  
Well, I appreciate you taking care of Celebi. Celebi return! Let me know when something comes up. Tell the scouts I said hi." I plopped on my bed and me and Pikachu talked about our adventure at Duelist Kingdom. As it got late we got ready for bed and went to sleep dreaming of the fun we would have going back to school.  
  
Well a few weeks after duelist kingdom there was an ancient Egypt exhibit held by Ishizu Ishtar. I asked Yugi and the Gang about it. "Well, I haven't taken so much notice," said Yugi, "The spirit and I have some other things on our minds." "Oh, well I hope you feel better. I'll be there for you Yugi and if you need help just ask." "Okay, I have an idea. Would you take Yami out for a fun day and help him? I was going to ask Tea' but since you asked, could you?" "Sure, I kinda have a secret crush on him anyway so I'll be fine. Oh, Yugi? Please don't tell him I have a crush on him will ya?" "Okay, I won't. Tomorrow, 9 o'clock, Domino Station."  
  
I ran home to tell Pikachu. Oh My Goodness! Finally, a "date" with Yami. I could hardly sleep. The next day Yugi came running towards me at 9 o' clock on the button. "Thanks, Melissa. You don't know how much this means. Ready or not, spirit. This is where you take over." "Huh? Wait! Yugi! You can't. This isn't a duel! What are you do.?! Oh, hello." "Hi, yourself. How are you? Do you remember the first time we met?" What am I doing? I'm such a ditz. "Hi, yourself, remember when we first met, sheesh. How dumb am I? So you want to go get a drink somewhere?" "Sure, why not?" Our day continued and even though I tried to talk to him he seemed distant and worried. "Well, why the long face?" "Well, I have questions about a lot of things and I fear our destiny holds danger and some ancient evil will come back. I don't really remember much about my past but I don't think the mysterious person me and Yugi battled is gone yet. I feel as though my spirit has been reborn." "Well, I say that you should look up to the sky, forget about your worries and follow your heart." "Oh, yeah. I always tell Yugi to follow his heart." "Come on let's go have some fun." So we left on our merry way and I was enjoying it partly because I was finally getting intimate with Yami and also because I was helping him have a little modern day good time. "Look, duelists can trade their cards here." "Well, I guess we found something we both like. Let's go in." We spent the next hour looking at cards and laughing. You know having a good time. We walked out with Lightforce Sword and I had harpie's feather duster. We ran past an arcade and I grabbed Yami and pulled him in. "Come on lots of people hang out here. It will be fun." I immediately got transfixed by the dancing game this kid Johnny Steps was playing. "Who else wants to step up? How about you, young lady?" "Okay, Johnny. I'll take you." "Melissa, what are doing? Some sort of dance duel?" "Just watch me and see, Yami." He gave me a funny look but I just shrugged and we started. I was totally feeling the vibe and before I knew it I was creaming Johnny. Then he started cheating but it didn't bother me. I just kept on going. I ended up winning and Yami just laughed at me. Johnny tried to yell something at me but I left before he could finish.  
  
Later we watched the sunset on the ocean and I started thinking about our day. Before I knew it I got lost in the moment. I leaned in for a kiss and we actually touched. I opened my eyes to see and he had a look of bewilderment on his face. "What just happened? I have never felt something like that before." "Uh, I think we just kissed each other. Duh! Earth to Melissa! You just kissed a 5,000 year old pharaoh. Even though he's handsome you need to get a grip! "Where was I? Oh, well, Yami when two people care about each other and they love each other sometimes they kiss. It is an intimate feeling of love that happens between two people." "Oh, well it felt odd. I feel funny." "Well, I feel weird too, but let's not talk about that right now. How about the ancient Egypt exhibit? Maybe you'll find out more about your past." "Right, let's go."  
  
So on we went. I thought it looked pretty cool. I kinda liked all that Egyptian stuff. Of course, I hade my 18th birthday gift, my cartouche with my name in hieroglyphics. Yami stopped and the millennium symbol appeared on his forehead. "Something is pulling me this way." We opened some double doors and went downstairs. Then I saw her, Ishizu Ishtar. "Hello, Yami. I know why you have come. You seek your past and here are the stone tablets that will explain it all." "See, I told you. She seems like she knows everything about you." "I do and I know one thing that can help you. You must enter the Battle City Tournament for it is your destiny to duel Kaiba once again. I must leave but there will be an invitation at home for you." "She was cool. A real Egyptian princess. Well, I guess we should go." "Yes, we should. My destiny awaits me."  
  
We went home and I waved goodbye to Yami. Yugi came back and he said thank you and I left. "Well, Pikachu I have yet another tournament to enter. It's bed time let's go. I have a big day tomorrow." I could hardly sleep. At three in the morning Tea' called me with fear in her voice. "I just had a weird dream about Yugi, I'm worried." "Sounds to me more like a premonition but don't worry with our friendship, you, and me watching out for him, and my acute knowledge of some things I think he will be alright. Don't worry Tea' I'll be there to back you up and I will help ease your worry too." I finally got to go back to sleep and I woke up the next morning bright and early so I could register for Battle City. "Well, Pikachu I'm off to register. If the scouts call let me know." When I got to the store Joey and Yugi were already there picking up their duel disc systems. "Hi, Melissa. Are you entering too?" "Yup, with my Blue eyes I can probably go pretty far." "See ya in a few minutes." The guy at the counter asked my name and when I came up I hade 5 stars just like Yugi. "Well, well, well," I said, "I guess Kaiba is still remembers when I beat him at Duelist Kingdom. I will just be taking my duel disc system and leaving. Thank you, sir." I got home grabbed my deck and Pikachu and left. I arrived just in time to hear Kaiba announce the rules and consequences. "So, Yugi, are you ready to go?" "Yup, good luck. Hope to see you in the finals."  
  
Weeks went by and it was down to me, Ishizu, Joey, Yugi, Mai, and Kaiba. I ended up beating everyone. Joey was hard but I had a slight advantage. After I beat Ishizu she tried to give me her Millennium Necklace and I took it but I gave it to Yugi. "Ishizu gave it to me but I think the intension was to give it to Yami. Here, Yugi it will help Yami more than me." He took it reluctantly but I know I did the right thing. I could imagine the scouts being mad at me for not keeping the power we were trying to get but I knew it would do us no good. A day later was me versus Kaiba. He seemed excited about it and I knew that he wanted revenge. "Prepare to lose, Melissa. Your two Blue eyes are no match for my special monster I have in store for you." Sure enough he pulled out Obelisk the Tormentor and I lost. "Congratulations, Kaiba. You fought well. Take what card you want and let me leave with dignity." He saw that I was a worthy opponent and instead of taking one of my beloved blue eyes he spared me and took Harpies feather duster. I waited and stood on the sidelines watching Yugi and cheering for him. The time came when it was just him and Kaiba. Yugi transformed and I just sat and watched shouting encouragement from the sidelines. "Come on Yami and Yugi. You guys can do it!" Kaiba pulled out Obelisk again and I shuddered at what might happen. Just then Yami played dark hole and used reborn the monster to bring back Obelisk on his side of the field. "I'll also sacrifice Feral Imp and Kuriboh to use Obelisk's effect!" "NO! Defeated again by Yugi. How could Obelisk be used against me?!" "Yeah, Yami you did it!" We kissed again and this time it all came natural. "Here Yugi, you can have the Millennium Rod I won from Merik. Take it, it's yours." "Thank you, Kaiba. You dueled well and I hope that we can be friends now." "Yes, my revenge rampage is over. You are the winner of my Battle City Tournament." We left and I threw a congratulations party for all of us. Pikachu was just happy that it was all over. Ring ring. It was the sailor scouts but I couldn't tell everyone my secret. "Guys, just keep on partying. I have business to take care of." "Serena, what is it?" "How many Millennium Items are there? Seven, right. Well, Pegasus, the guy you saved, is in trouble again. This guy name Merik has Shadi knocked out on the ground, the millennium scale, key, and ring in his possession." "Alright, I'm on my way." "Yugi, something has come up and you and me need to go. Bring the rod, puzzle, and necklace. We will definitely need them." I left Pikachu with the rest of the gang because one, I didn't need her, and two because Yugi and Yami already knew that I was a sailor scout (Ishizu kinda told on me and Yugi saw my transformation wand fall out of pocket the one day Yami saved me).  
  
Pegasus was fighting off Merik and trying to capture his soul but Merik kept blocking with the ring. Me and Yugi both transformed. "YUGIOH!" "Star Planet Power!" "By the power of the Star, "and the Millennium Items," "We shall punish you!" "Hey we make a great team Yami." "Uh, Sailor Aquastar I think so too, but they need our help?!" "Right, sorry. Aqua Power! Bubble rod, come to me! I'll shoot him with my bubble rod and you get Pegasus outta here." "Okay, if you are sure you can subdue him." "Take this Merik! Bubble Star Attack! "Ow! Those bubble hurt." "In that case take some more. Bubble Star Attack!" "Stop! Stop, stop stop! You're hurting me you puny scout." That's my point. Now! I shall send away to the point of no return! SPIRT CLEANSER!!" "NOOOOO!" "Whew, what a workout. Yami, Pegasus. Are you guys okay?" "Yes, we're fine. Are you?" "Yes, but it took a lot of strength outta me. We did it. We stopped .." I fainted. I woke up with Yugi looking down on me. "What happened? Hey, we have all the items Yami can be free now." "Huh, what's that light? Yami, what's going on?" "I'm free now. Thanks to you and Melissa, Yugi. I am free to continue life separate from you Yugi. In time I will return to  
  
my tomb where I belong. Keep the puzzle as a constant memory of me. Melissa you keep the necklace and this." He leaned in and we had one last kiss. I wanted it to last forever but it only lasted one minute. "Thank you both of you. Goodbye." We both cried and waved goodbye. "Come on Yugi let's go home." "Right, let's go."  
  
Well, that's my story so I hope you enjoyed it. By the way these characters aren't mine. They belong to Japanese anime and 4kids Entertainment. Please don't copy or sell this story. Thanks.  
  
Melissa K. Miller 


End file.
